


Правильные ответы для правильных девочек

by WinterStoat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Psichology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Жизненный опыт дает много ответов и выражение "правильная девочка" со временем приобретает новый смысл.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 2





	Правильные ответы для правильных девочек

Нийота была средним ребенком из шестерых. В детстве она даже не думала, что бывает иначе: там, где она родилась и выросла, многодетные семьи не были большой редкостью. Их в этом плане ничем не отличалась. Зато выделялась другим – родители были по-настоящему хорошими и любящими. Она росла в совершенно здоровой семье, словно с рекламного проспекта. Вокруг хватало неполных, неблагополучных и просто не слишком счастливых семей, чтобы понимание собственной инакости дошло до Ухуры довольно рано.

Их жизнь была правильной, неидеальной, но, в самом лучшем понимании слова, правильной. Родители оба работали, а потому времени на каждого ребенка им частенько не хватало. Никто не был обделен вниманием или любовью, но минуты, когда мама или папа только для тебя – это редкость. Конечно, дети соперничали: с братьями это было проще – хулиганистым мальчишкам частенько доставалось от матери или отца за их проделки, а вот сестры были конкурентками более серьезными. Младшая играла роль милой, нежной принцессы из мультиков. Старшая, наоборот, была очень взрывной, эмоциональной и постоянно раскачивала лодку. Нийота признавала, что оба метода действуют отлично. Ей же нужно было найти что-то своё, чтобы соперничать на равных.

Она выбрала золотую середину: упорство и твердые принципы плюс стремление быть женственной и милой сделали из неё очень правильную девочку. Каждый успех давал ей гораздо больше, чем просто приз за учебу или соревнование – внимание родителей. Она даже не думала бунтовать в то время, когда бунтуют все подростки, охотно брала на себя домашние обязанности и помогала всем, чем могла – в то время похвала была для неё достаточным стимулом.

Нийота с отличием закончила школу, упорно налегая на лингвистику – профессию отца, на выпускном стала королевой школьного бала и позже с легкостью поступила в Академию Звездного флота. Нийота действительно любила всё это – Академию, будущую профессию, многочисленных друзей. Она уже давно переросла детское желание внимания и одобрения от мамы с папой. Но привычка к перфекционизму въелась в плоть и кровь.

Ухура не была высокомерной или грубой – она была идеалисткой. Хотела для себя только лучшего, но, уж конечно, не за красивые глаза! И готова была добиваться всего упорным трудом. Не завидовала и не задирала нос, но если и относилась с легким пренебрежением к таким индивидуумам, как Джим Кирк, то только потому, что они, по её мнению, тратили на чушь непозволительно много времени и таланта. Нийота была уверена, что чуть меньше шумихи и чуть больше усердия помогли бы подняться на следующую ступень гораздо быстрее и эффективнее. Возмутительная легкость, с которой главный кобель и балаболка Академии – Джеймс Кирк – добивался ничуть не менее крупных целей, чем она сама, вызывала в Ухуре справедливое негодование. Особенно когда она начала засматриваться на коммандера Спока.

Нийота не могла бы сказать точно, когда уважение и восхищение интеллектом, рациональностью и полной достоинства сдержанностью вулканца превратились во влюбленность. Не желая выглядеть восторженной дурочкой, она никому не говорила о своих чувствах, только усерднее училась, добиваясь от него всё новых признаний её заслуг. И стала лучшей ученицей его курса. Позже, конечно, поняла – для неё это достижение не было таким уж новым, поскольку действовала по проверенной схеме, привычной и отлично срабатывавшей всю её жизнь. 

Нийота Ухура опять хотела стать правильной девочкой. Только теперь не для папы и мамы.

То, что Спок взял её на «Энтерпрайз» наполняло Ухуру тихой гордостью. Не только профессиональной, но и чисто женской – он всё-таки не был равнодушен к ней, если так легко уступил требованиям. Безусловно, Нийота не собиралась злоупотреблять этим, но… но приятно же, так? 

Когда на их глазах погиб Вулкан, леди Аманда, когда Кирк устроил безобразную сцену на мостике, Нийота искренне и всем сердцем желала помочь Споку, разделить его горе и дать понять, что он не один и не обязан справляться со всем в одиночку. Его ответ и неожиданная откровенная ранимость сделали это желание только сильнее. 

Нийоте было почти стыдно за то счастье, что она испытывала, думая о них как о паре. Их отношения начались с полной катастрофы, почти до основания разрушившей жизнь Спока. Но всё же она была счастлива тем, что он находился рядом. Ухура была полна решимости стать лучшей партнершей: им предстояло пережить его горе и боль потери от катастрофы у Вулкана, но она готова была справиться с чем угодно. 

Однако план начал сбоить в первый же год: реакции Спока слишком часто не соответствовали её ожиданиям - она не понимала, почему он поступает так, почему отдаляется и становится всё холоднее и отстраненнее. Злилась. Стандартная её реакция на неудачу - здоровая злость помогала становиться упорнее в своих попытках. Это было хорошо для учебы или карьеры, но не для отношений, тем более с вулканцем. Всё понемногу рушилось, и растерянная Ухура стала допускать ошибку за ошибкой.

Неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось в результате, но Нийота всё-таки была умницей – жизненный опыт старательно разрушал воздушные замки идеально правильных, а потому косных принципов, заставляя переосмысливать, меняться и по-новому смотреть на себя. Даже во время нападения Нерона Ухура не прочувствовала всего ужаса смерти: она была на «Энтерпрайз», в относительной безопасности – её никто не транспортировал на ромуланский корабль, ей не приходилось спускаться на гибнущую планету или прыгать с парашютом на шахтерский бур. Того, что она пережила, хватило с лихвой, чтобы перестать видеть в службе сплошную романтику. Но так близко и явно, как в тот день, когда умирал её капитан, её теперь уже друг Джим, Нийота ещё не сталкивалась со смертью. Стоя на крыше летящего шаттла, наблюдая за ужасающей в своей дикости и ярости дракой Спока и Хана, она так сильно боялась, что этот страх, наверное, изменил в ней многое. Нийота не просто переосмыслила, она практически пережила, почувствовала всем существом, что в мире нет ничего однозначного и идеально правильного. 

Наверное, шок был слишком силен, потому что она предпочла принять всё, как есть, отложив выводы в долгий ящик. Нет, она не корила себя за промедление: это же не такой простой выбор – отказаться от всего, что было верным и привычно-успокаивающим в жизни. Им обоим – ей и Споку – нужно было больше времени, чтобы осознать и принять правильные ответы на незаданные вопросы.

Нийота рассталась со Споком. Было… больно. Но, что странно, гораздо менее больно, чем она думала. И это ощущение недостатка горя от потери отношений только утверждало её в собственной правоте.

Нет, конечно, то, что Спок пришел за ней на той планете, где они чуть было не погибли все, его искреннее беспокойство за неё подточили уверенность. Может быть, она поторопилась, снова сделала неверные выводы? Может…

Когда они праздновали победу, возвращение и день рождения капитана, Нийота вольно или нет, но флиртовала со Споком. И он отвечал ей с большей мягкостью и открытостью, чем раньше. Нийота колебалась - сдавала позиции и снова упрямо отрицала возможности быть вместе. Пока через неделю она не получила от Спока сообщение: он отменял их запланированную встречу этим вечером – коммандер и капитан присоединились к экспедиции на планету Кролла, для расследования произошедшего. 

Определенность немного горчила разочарованием. 

Ухура не стала сидеть в одиночестве: она пошла в бар, где обычно собирался по вечерам их экипаж. У стойки сидел доктор Маккой и потягивал виски, наблюдая за бильярдной партией между Сулу и каким-то незнакомым лейтенантом.

\- Привет, - она села рядом и заказала себе коктейль. – И как тут дела?

\- Привет, - кивнул Маккой, бросил ещё один взгляд на бильярдный столик и повернулся к ней. – Сулу явно выиграет, но пока с удовольствием делает вид, что у него обе руки левые. А ты решила развеяться, пока Спок в отъезде?

\- Не-а, я просто решила развеяться, - Нийота улыбнулась бармену и, приняв высокий стакан с коктейлем, отпила, придерживая трубочку пальцами. – Но что-то сегодня все не очень веселые.

\- Нормальные, - Маккой пожал плечами. – Это Джим обычно превращает любой спокойный вечер в карнавальный дурдом. Домой-то полетишь? Или тебе пока отпуск не дали?

\- Дали, - кивнула Нийота, - но я задержалась с местными связистами из-за этого роя. Всё-таки интересный феномен.

\- Не напоминай! – фыркнул доктор, жестом прося бармена повторить. – Никакого покоя, никаких спокойных миссий – обязательно какая-нибудь задница случится. Веселье, как говорит Джим.

Нийота рассмеялась и приподняла свой коктейль:

\- Тогда за веселье. 

Они выпили и Ухура спросила:

\- А ты здесь почему задержался? 

\- Бумажки, - ответил Маккой и не стал распространяться дальше – ему как главе медицинской службы нужно было подготовить кучу записей о смертях в личных делах погибших. – Сегодня отправляюсь на Землю. Запрос на формирование нового медсостава я отправил, но кое-кого хочу уговорить лично.

\- Кого?

\- Кристину Чэпел. Хватит ей уже просиживать в заднице мира. 

\- Ого, - удивилась Нийота. – И ты думаешь, она пойдет работать с Джимом?

\- Почему нет? – в ответ тоже удивился Маккой. – А, ты из-за их несостоявшегося романа? Да, думаю, Кристина согласится. В конце концов, времени прошло много, а она всегда была достаточно умной девочкой, чтобы справиться с этой дурью. 

\- Это не дурь! - Нийоте стало немного обидно, что чьи-то чувства тоже с легкостью отмели, как будто что-то пустяковое.

\- Дурь, дурь, - покачал головой Леонард. – Не защищай её из женской солидарности. В конце концов, слепой романтикой мы все страдали когда-то, однако, жизнь делает нужные прививки от идеализма.

\- Почему ты не хочешь допускать, что она любила Джима? Что это не просто юношеское увлечение?

Маккой долго глядел на неё, хмуря брови и покусывая губы.

\- Нийота, я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что она любила. Пойми правильно, я не хочу принизить или обесценить её чувства. Только любовью всей её жизни был не Джим.

Ухура удивленно смотрела на него, но ничего не говорила.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы влюбиться в яркого, красивого парня, к тому же, самого популярного парня Академии. Понятное дело, что ей льстило его внимание, его необычность – ты же знаешь Джима, он умеет задурить собой голову безо всяких злых намерений. Он просто такой. Но ведь Кристина не думала, что с ним делать! Вот заполучила она своего красавчика – дерзкого, даже наглого, любвеобильного, сына героя и явно будущую звезду флота. Так? Так, - Леонард усмехнулся. – И дальше что? Он же неуправляемый, как дикая лошадь на родео! Это вагон неприятностей и дурацкого героизма, помноженные на гениальный интеллект. А Кристина не хотела задумываться о реальном Кирке. Рассчитывала, что он женится, они купят домик с белым заборчиком, собаку, нарожают детишек и будут ездить во Флориду в отпуск? Это влюбленность в любовь, а не в Джима, в образ будущего бравого капитана, который согласится поскучать среди, будто он приз "Лучшей выпускнице Академии" на почетном месте за стеклом. Реальный Джим сегодня дерется в баре, завтра спасает Землю, послезавтра умирает, а воскрешение назначено на следующий понедельник. Ну и куда там вписаться милой идиллической Кристине с её домиками-заборчиками?

Нийота по-прежнему молчала, крутя в руках мокрый от конденсата коктейльный стакан.

\- Идеализмом нужно переболеть, как куриной оспой, выработать иммунитет и жить дальше. Так что да, я почти уверен, что Кристина согласится, и не будет никаких драм.

У Маккоя запищал комм, он посмотрел и выругался:

\- Ох, черт, пора бежать, а то опоздаю. Не грусти, и хорошо тебе отдохнуть!

\- И тебе, - она искренне улыбнулась Леонарду и помахала рукой на прощание.

Нийота допила свой коктейль и вышла, намереваясь немного прогуляться и подумать. Маккой, сам того не ведая, дал ей правильный ответ. Что бы она делала со Споком? Отправилась на Новый Вулкан? Но это было не для неё! Да, она обычно сдерживалась и не показывала свою эмоциональность слишком ярко. Но Нийота не была тихой и уступчивой. Она умела быть бойцом, более того, ей понравилось быть сильной и яркой. И старательно давить в себе это ради того, чтобы в глазах вулканцев не выглядеть вульгарно?.. Ради домика-заборчика?

Сегодня Спок отказывается от эмоций, завтра плюёт на опасное ранение и отправляется рисковать жизнью, послезавтра думает уйти из Флота, а на следующий понедельник у него назначена экспедиция, куда он на всех парах несется за капитаном исследовать новую загадку.

Хочет ли она постоянно ждать, держать лицо и жить в неопределенности? 

Нийота стояла у фонтана, смотрела на воду и понимала: да, пожалуй, она всё решила правильно. Спок был принцем в её воздушном замке, но это был не настоящий Спок, а выдуманный. А сама она – волевая, умная и темпераментная – всё равно остаётся правильной девочкой, которая когда-нибудь, нескоро, но захочет дом на Земле, собаку, озорных и непоседливых детей и отпуск во Флориде. И в этом нет ничего плохого. Просто… просто у них со Споком разные правильные ответы.

Нийота привычным уже жестом покрутила подвеску из вакайи, вздохнула и улыбнулась своим мыслям. Она оглянулась, нашла терминал, просмотрела ближайшие рейсы до Земли и забронировала место: незачем откладывать дела, по крайней мере, отпуск во Флориде она может позволить себе уже сейчас.


End file.
